Why Gods are Gods and only sometimes Dragons
by Moonshine Wanderer
Summary: As punishment for his crimes against Midgard, Loki is banished to a slightly different Midgard as a dragon, where he shows these pesky mortals that he is God and only a dragon because he wants to be one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am making no money with this, so there.**

**A/N: I am absolutly in love with Hiccup and Toothless and while watching the series, Riders of Berk (When Lightning Strikes, which is when this takes place) I jsut felt the need to write this. Please review!**

**Why Gods are Gods and only sometimes Dragons**

When one says that Yggradsil is made up of nine realms, one would only be half right. One of the realms, Midgard to be precise, is in fact a double realm, one of which can only be accessed over Asgard. This realm was also called earth, but it was in comparison stuck in the past. Vikings still ruled the seas, dragons lived and the people still worshipped the Gods.

And this was also the place Loki had been banished to as a form of punishment for his crimes against the other Midgard. He had been forced into a dragon form, stripped of his magic until he recognised what a true monster is.

He had spent a couple of years as a dragon, living and feeding with and like other dragons, but he remained more fearsome than most. That all ended when he was shot out of the sky and found by a young Viking by the name of Hiccup and something wonderful happened, something Loki would never have thought possible.

He saw himself in the boy and before he knew it they had become friends. They defeated the Red Death together and showed the other Vikings that dragons weren't monsters, just as Loki realised that he wasn't a monster either. And if one lost a tailfin and the other (part of) a leg…, well that couldn't be changed.

Loki, now named toothless, was fiercely protective of his young charge, but at the same time he allowed his childish child to come forth. In competitions, races and games, just as he could be serious when there was danger.

He was a bit undecided on the topic of Gods though; they were worshipped, but mostly Thor and Loki didn't know how he felt about his brother. He loved him, deep inside, but at the same time every mention of him filled him with anger. Not at Thor, but at himself, for being such a fool, for throwing away his family like they were worthless, when in fact they were the most important thing he had.

Loki was as of now lying in Hiccups house, lazing about whilst his new family ate, when he felt the storm coming. The first lightning struck and Hiccup jumped outside, hoping to get closer to his brother. He tried to take off, for a moment forgetting that he couldn't fly, not without assistance.

What happened next was slightly confusing, but buildings went up in flame, something that hadn't happened before, and out of shock Loki took off, leaving Hiccup by himself. On his way he felt and saw lightning followed him. Wherever he went and tried to settle, lightning would strike.

'Damn metal', Loki thought, thinking the metal in his harness and saddle could be the reason he was being followed by lightning.

"Thor!" Loki howled in his dragony voice, not knowing somewhere he was heard. In one leap, Loki settled next to Hiccup, shaking from adrenaline. He never did like thunderstorms.

And of course there was that old man, Mildew, trying once again to get rid of him, this time by blaming him for the storm. Because he had angered Thor. Honestly though, Loki was pretty sure that this time it was a natural storm, not one of Thor's.

But of course, the religious Vikings were convinced that it was his fault and tried to banish the 'Night Fury'. Only Stoic and Hiccup prevented him from being chucked right out.

The next day the teen Vikings discussed ways of how to appease the God of Thunder. Loki could only shake his head at some of their suggestions, but in the end they decided to build a statue in his honour. And Loki had to help. Later that day, when all were done, the village gathered for the great reveal.

Hiccup held a speech and pulled away the cloth, revealing the large statue, a rather well made piece Loki had to admit.

Loki sat back on his haunches and regarded the statue. Of course Mildew had to ruin it again, once again blaming the storms on him being a Night Fury. Loki bared his teeth at the man and hissed, a bit like a cat.

The next night there was another storm and Loki wondered when they, The humans, would realise that the metal was attracting the lightning.

The lightning did much damage that night and the Vikings, led by Mildew, formed a mob, intent on throwing Loki out. Hiccup and Loki fled the house and escaped the mob, meeting Astrid and discussing what to do.

The girl wanted Toothless to hide, but Hiccup argued that it was too dangerous and made to fly off with the dragon. Loki though, was not impressed. He had no wish to be shot out of the sky by lightning.

As such, he stormed through the mob, ignoring the enraged shouts and raced to the new statue, screeching at it and clawing at it, calling for his brother to come and stop this nonsense, but a little while into it the mob came and overwhelmed him, dragging him off.

He was tied up and placed onto a boat, ready to be shipped off. Unknown to him, Hiccup had made the connection between lightning and metal and was racing to prove his theory. He tried to explain what he meant but was met by slight disbelief, so he started to climb a pole and got ready to attach the metal pole he was carrying.

Loki pulled at his restraints, knowing how dangerous Hiccups stunt was, and true to what he feared, lightning struck the pole, electrocuting Hiccup, who was still holding onto it. The boy fell, obviously unconscious, possibly dead, into the ocean.

Loki gave an enraged roar and tore apart his restraints, jumping after Hiccup in an attempt to rescue him. Loki found him and dragged him back on dry ground, once again reminded of how frail the child was. Loki listened intently, but the boy showed no signs of life and once gain Loki howled, with grief and rage, before turning his eyes on Mildew.

The one responsible for this. The man cared only for himself, only what he wanted, he had no regard for what others felt and would even let a boy die just so he could have his wish.

"Monster." Loki hissed, no real words leaving his mouth. Suddenly something shifted in him, his magic returned and Loki remembered his father's words. 'Once you realise what a real monster is, your banishment will end.'

Loki knelt by Hiccups side and let his magic flood his body, allowing him to shift into his Asgardian form. His shape flickered and the onlookers let out gasps of shock when instead of a dragon, there was now a young man with pitch-black hair and leather armour, kneeling at the child's body.

Mildew was the first to speak, "What kind of sorcery is this?"

Loki twisted, as fast as a snake and bared his teeth in anger. He raised himself from his prone position and looked the wizened man in the eye, completely ignoring the other onlookers.

"You tell me," Loki said in a deceivingly calm voice, "Haven't you been preaching about the will of the Gods these past few days. Tell me then, what is it the Gods want."

Mildew looked around wildly, "The Gods want you gone, cursed creature that you are. Be gone now, or the wrath of Thor will fall upon you."

Loki had to admit, the man was either very brave or extremely stupid. "Oh, will it? Let's see." Loki wasn't sure what Thor would do, all he knew was that his charge, his friend, was dead, and he wanted revenge.

Loki balled his fists and flames flickered up his arms, earning him more gasps of surprise, many villagers backing away in fear. From the corner of his eye, Loki saw a glint and looked in that direction, something calling to him. Loki shook his head and turned back to the shaking man in front of him.

Loki raised his fist, letting the fire flare up, revelling in the fear of the Vikings. A low moan brought him back to his senses. It seemed Hiccup wasn't as dead as he had thought. Loki let the fire die out. He wouldn't dishonour Hiccup by committing murder.

At least not today.

"Leave." Loki hissed and turned back to Hiccup, who was surrounded by Gobber and Stoic, who were torn between relief of Hiccups survival and fear of Loki.

Loki elbowed passed them, taking in with interest that he was indeed a lot slimmer and slightly shorter than the two Vikings. Swiftly the God knelt down at Hiccups side, who was waking up. Loki felt his forehead and took in the residual magic.

"Thank you. Mother." Loki whispered, heart soaring with joy.

Hiccup blinked open his eyes and stared up at the stranger hovering above him. "Who are you?" The boy said, curiosity and nervousness tinging his scratchy voice.

The stranger smirked/smiled, "My name is Loki Odinson of Asgard," A clap of thunder filled the air, and Hiccup's eyes widened. "But you may call me Toothless."

Hiccups jaw hung wide open, ears filled with the man's soft laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this will, like my other stories, be randomly updated, whenever inspiration hits. I will though try to make chapters of similar length. Anyway, chapter 2, hope you enjoy.**

**Chap 2**

"So," Astrid began, "Your dragon turns out not to be a dragon? And is instead a God?"

Hiccup nodded. "That about sums it up."

From where he was perched, Loki back in his dragon form, observed the two. He had thought this to be the most inconspicuous solution, as only about a dozen Vikings or do had seen his other form and only Stoic, Gobber and Hicccup knew the truth. He didn't want to cause a mass panic or something along those lines. Not to mention that Loki enjoyed being a dragon.

He was pampered, got to fly, was respected, had fun and could generally do what he wanted. Why give up something like that.

Of course, Hiccup would tell Astrid, whom he still had a bit of a crush on. Loki wasn't about to anything about it. Hiccup could tell whomever he wanted, Loki would adjust and continue on his merry way.

So, Hiccup was telling Astrid what had happened, and didn't realise that the other teens were approaching.

"He was leaning over me, kind of creepy really," Loki huffed a laugh, "And just introduced himself as Loki Odinson of Asgard. Then he laughed and turned back into a dragon and hasn't changed back since."

Astrid didn't look convinced, "Maybe you were hallucinating. You were just hit by lightning."

Hiccup shook his head. "No! Dad and Gobber confirmed it."

Loki watched the twins and Snotlout hiding behind a rock, listening intently to the conversation. They remained quiet, until;

"OW!"Tuffnut cried when his sister accidently shoved her elbow into his ribs. In return he hit her over the head, leading to the squabbling teens rolling out from behind the rock and up to Astrid and Hiccup who halted in their conversation to stare.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Spying on you." Tuffnut said straight away only to be whacked on the head by his sister.

"Don't tell them that." She hissed, whacking him on the head again, receiving a loud 'Ow' for her efforts.

"Who else is with you?" Hiccup demanded.

"Snotlout." The twins announced together, highfiving at the synchrony.

Snotlout took that as his cue to come out from where he had remained hidden.

"Why were you spying on us?" Astrid asked angrily.

Snotlout puffed himself up, "I wasn't spying on you. I don't need to. I am Snotlout, I am above such things as spying."

Hiccup raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Uh huh. So how much did you hear?"

"You're delusionary and think your dragon is one of the Gods. Which is completely ridiculous, because if one of the Gods were to be a dragon, he would have chosen me to be his rider." Snotlout boasted.

Astrid made a retching noise. "I think I just threw up in my mouth." She said.

Toothless snickered and jumped down from his perch, sidling up to Hiccup and purring. The teens looked unimpressed.

"Yep," Tuffnut said, "I don't think that's a God.

And as such the discussion was ended and the teens didn't believe a word Hiccup said and Hiccup went back to treating Loki like he would treat Toothless, the thought of him being a God being pushed to the back of his head.

But sometimes, sometimes over the next few days people would see shadows. They would quickly forget about them, but every once in a while a crate would shift and when people looked all they would see was a black shadow.

What also happened was the increase in pranks. Everyone blamed the twins, who were known for pranking people, but no ever thought twice about Toothless, who would look at them with big innocent eyes and go fly with Hiccup.

So, several days after the previously seen conversation, Loki was told that a certain Berserker tribe was coming to sign a treaty with the Hooligan tribe (Hiccup's tribe) and apparently Dagur was coming.

Why is this important? Well, Dagur apparently enjoyed tormenting Hiccup when he was younger and Toothless wanted to keep a very close eye on him. Before their arrival though, the teens under Hiccup were sent to round up and hide the dragons. The only problem was that Tuffnut and Ruffnut had gotten into an argument and let their dragon run on a rampage.

Oh, and when Hiccup and his father waited to greet their guests, it turned out that Dagur was the new chief. Talk about luck.

So, Hiccup had fled the Berserkers' presence and told the other teens, with the exception of the twins who had disappeared, the news and they were now trying to catch the Zippleback. Sadly the dragon would only listen to the twins and had decided to torment the village just as Dagur arrived in town.

"We need the twins." Hiccup insisted after the fifth time the dragon had escaped their grasp. He looked about and saw Barf and Belch (the Zippleback) hanging their heads in front of the door to the armoury, the very place Dagur was currently in.

Someone inside must have kept a cool head, because Hiccup saw the door slam shut, then he hurried over and tried to shoo the dragon's heads away. They took one look at the boy, who was trying to get them to obey, and his flapping arms, before going back to snapping at each other.

From inside the building Hiccup could hear Dagur preparing to leave. He waved his hands wildly, gesturing for the Zippleback to go away. He heard the door drag open and closed his eyes, arms still raised in the air, waiting for some kind of blow.

When nothing happened, Hiccup opened his eyes to see the Dragon gone and Dagur standing mere centimetres away from him.

"Dagur!" Hiccup exclaimed, "I was just thinking of you. Hey, remember that time we went swimming together... and you tried to drown me?" Hiccup said haltingly, unsure what to say as an explanation for his standing there in an admittedly stupid stance.

It seemed though to have been the right thing to say, as Dagur laughed and said, "Yeah, those were times. We shared a great many laughs."

Hiccup laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah." He said weakly, before flitting off.

Loki, who had been waiting around the corner of the building had heard every word of the conversation felt his pupils contract to slits as he fumed. How could someone laugh at the memory of trying to drown someone, especially if that someone was Hiccup.

Unseen by all, Loki transformed into his human form, dressed in his green and gold leather armour, minus the helmet, and walked out from behind the house. He watched Dagur plus entourage continue their tour, to the mead hall, ignoring Hiccup's calls for Toothless.

From the distance, Loki watched the people walk, keeping out of their sight, without using magic for the kick of it.

He trailed them, taking in the lads horrid manners and watched them from the shadows of the great hall, where the Vikings drank and feasted, before asking the chief of the Berserkers to sign some kind of treaty.

Dagur looked at it and demanded dragon blood to sign the contract, trying to get the Hooligans to admit that they didn't consider the dragons enemies anymore. Stoic tried to find an excuse, explaining that the dragons were too scared of them to come to Berk, which was why they couldn't slay any dragons for ink.

It may have even worked (Vikings weren't the biggest thinkers), had the damned Zippleback not chosen that exact moment to barge inside and ruin it. Loki growled, much like he would as a dragon, but remained hidden, deciding only to intervene should something drastic happen.

Considering who he was, Loki should have realised that such a promise would lead to the very much unwanted situation he would soon be facing.

The Berserkers went to attack the creature with full force, whilst the Hooligans did their best to shoo the dragon away and trip up those from the other tribe whilst they pretended to be battling the ferocious beast.

Yeah, right. Loki had spent enough time with the twins and their dragon that he was anything but ferocious. More like brain damaged from the many times the humans had made them smash their heads against something or other.

As it was, the Vikings managed to overpower the Dragon and Dagur made to kill it, sword raised. Stoic tried to intervene, but he only managed to cry out "Dagur-!" before the sword fell.

Loki reacted on instinct, pulling a dagger and sending it at Dagur. It hit the handle of the Vikings sword, knocking it just enough off balance that it narrowly missed Belch's head.

"Enough." Loki said, voice quiet but laced with power, it carried throughout the hall, silencing everyone present. Loki stepped out of the shadows, enough to be seen, but still hiding his features.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dagur demanded, idiocy overriding instincts. "I came here to sign a peace treaty only to be attacked by one of your men." The young man's chest was heaving from outrage.

Loki walked closer, smiling with fake pleasure. "Oh, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I am not one of Stoic's men, though he is a great leader." Stoic unconsciously puffed himself up at the God's praise. "I am from a place very far away, very different from here."

"Then what are you doing here? And what gives you the right to interrupt my killing of this foul creature." Dagur spat.

"This is currently my place of residence. As for what gives me the right? Well, I guess I was just so presumptuous to assume that I had the right. I don't think you should be attacking that dragon. I happen to like it."

Dagur growled at Loki's response. "You-," Was all he managed to get out before he attacked. Sword raised, he charged, not counting on Loki to spin out of the way, disarm him and knee him in the groin.

"You were saying?" Loki asked sweetly.

Instead of answering, the man snarled and attacked again.

Loki let out an exasperated breath. "The stupidity of mortals. You cannot defeat me." Loki pushed the memory of him being thrown around like a ragdoll by a very enraged Hulk to the back of his mind.

The Viking halted mid lunge. "Mortal?" He stammered flabbergasted.

"Not as stupid as I thought." Loki mused, sauntering further into the light, revealing the rest of his features. His armour shone as if freshly polished and even without the gold even the dumbest soul would realise that this man came with wealth.

"Who are you?" Dagur asked, "And why do you call us mortals?"

"Oh, I go by many names. And you are mortal, aren't you?" Loki said airily, not really answering the question.

Dagur sputtered, but Loki shushed him before he could say something.

"I really must be off now. Remember not to hurt the dragon." And then Loki and the Zippleback disappeared.


End file.
